The bitter end
by Skaisy
Summary: Skye gets kicked off the team after Miles. She's kidnapped but the team isn't looking for her like she believes. Watch as Skye meets the Avengers, who help her piece herself back together while she helps a particular red head in return. A story of love, hate, and a brutal end.
1. Prologue

**Introducing my newest story! Hooray! Thanks for those loyal peeps waiting for updates on my others. I'll try and update. Sorry 'bout that. This me and my friends were writing, and someone requested me to do a Nat+Skye ship. Tell me if you'd like any other ships. They'll be a couple OC's as well that my friends made so credit to them. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha walked into the room with her gun out in front of her, ready to shoot hostiles. Then she heard a soft moan and then a whimper. She followed the sound until she came upon a cell. Her fingers hovered over the button for a brief second of hesitation before she pressed it, unlocking the door and revealing whomever was inside. The light traveled through the doorway, slightly illuminating the once dark room. She peered inside and hanging from the wall from chains was a small woman. She was broken and face contorted with pain and fear and it seemed as if she was trying to stay out of the light. Natasha's stone heart broke a bit for the young woman in front of her. The girls cloths were torn and parts of her body were revealed. It was covered with bruises, hand prints, scars, and blood. In fact, there was a pool of blood shimmering beneath were she hung by metal chains shackling her, preventing her freedom. Natasha didn't have to do anything. She could of left the woman, but something about her pulled her heart. She looked up at her again and got to work.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see please.**


	2. Chapter 1: No ones coming

**Chapter 1**

_**AN- Im putting up a poll for you guys to vote which story you want me to continue this week. I will post one or two chapters for whichever gets the most votes by Thursday. Chapters will be posted by Friday or Saturday. A new poll will be posted on Sunday or Monday for next weeks stories. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

It was never ending. Day by day, than try and survive the night. Fighting was useless. She learned that quickly. She also learned that no one was coming for her. No one cared. This is what you get for betraying people you care about. They leave you to die alone. She hoped that maybe, just maybe they'd forgive her and rescue her from this hell, but its been too long now. They weren't coming for her. No one was coming for her. At least that's what Skye thought

* * *

**_AN-Reviews make me happy and influence me to write ;P Vote in the poll!_**


	3. Chapter 2: A bad feeling

_**AN-I am going to do background on some OC's that my friends made after this chapter. I am opening 3 slots for people who want to add there OC to this story. I'll give credit. Thanks for reading. Oh and yay! New chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A bad feeling**

"Mister Stark?" came a british voice from seemingly no where.

"Yes Jarvis," the famous Tony Stark responded.

"You have a call, from Nick Fury," the AI informed him.

"Great probably another mission," Tony grumbled, "the others know?"

"yes"

Tony nodded before walking over to the screen, accepting the call from Fury.

"Tony," Fury greeted the superhero.

"What do you need now?" Tony asked, annoyance lacing his voice as the rest of the avengers began pilling in the room, surrounding the table.

"I don't have another mission for you," Fury said surprising the Avengers.

"You don't?" Captain America asked shocked.

"For most of you," Fury let on, "You, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are the ones I need for the mission. But if Tony wants to be added on the list…"

"No thanks," Tony quickly butted in, "good luck on your mission guys!"

The unneeded Avengers were swiftly ushered out of the room, leaving the assassins and the war hero.

"Whats the mission?" Natasha asked, getting right down to business.

"Hydra base. I'll send you the coordinates. Theres an 084 I need you to recover. Either capture it, or terminate it. It's dangerous," Fury filled the Avengers in.

Natasha nodded, seemingly satisfied with the debrief and headed to change into her suit for the mission.

"What is the 084?" Captain America questioned.

"Unknown. Which is why its an 084 in the first place. That's why if you can't contain it, you will destroy it. Understood?" Fury questioned the two remaining members of the new mission.

Both Avengers nodded and went to get ready. Natasha stopped Clint on the way to his room, dragging him out of earshot of Steve.

"What is it?" Clint asked his fellow assassin.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. Watch your back, ok?" The red head asked already knowing his response.

The archer simply nodded his agreement knowing she'd have his and he'd have hers. With that he left to ready himself for the mission at hand. It wasn't too long before the three members were on the quinjet, taking off to the location Fury gave them, Clint in the piolets seat, Nat opposite him, while Steve sat in the back giving them room.

"I hope your wrong," Clint said to the woman in the co-piolets seat, already knowing that she was probably right. When was the last time she was wrong?

_**I just want to say thanks to ****corbinskydragon1 for influencing me to write and post this chapter. I am still doing the poll, i just promised a new chapter for this as a thanks to him and his kind words. Reminder 3 slots (more may open later), needed: name, looks, gender, organization(hydra/shield). Any story ideas? Throw them at me and i'll see if i can fit them in. I already have one I'm incorporating. Influence me to write. Have a wonderful day! Stay safe.**_


	4. Chapter 3: One day

**_AN- Introducing 2 OC's. Thanks to my 2 friends that created them. Not going to name them for confidential reasons but love to them._**

**_And to those lovely people who voted, Thanks and this story won! Sorry it took so long to post these chapters. I've been super busy with school and everything. Thanks for your patience and love. Stay safe!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One day…**

_Thirteen years ago…_

Rachelle did not know much, but she did know she was on the wrong side. Orders from the top commanded her parent's death. They were on the wrong side of the war. At least that was what she was told. Naisha, one of the highest-level agents, gave her a chance to either join them or suffer the same fate as her parents. She looked down at the lifeless bodies one lying on the ground, blood beginning to pool out onto the cold tile floor. She took a deep breath pondering what she should do before she answered.

"I will serve you well. You shall not be disappointed," Rachelle said in a thick Irish accent laced with heavy mixed emotions.

Naisha gave her a kirt nod and began walking to the black Porsche she arrived in. Rachelle followed behind, gathering all her courage, walking confidently to the car and got in the passenger door. She would avenge her families death. One way or another.

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to: **_SHIELD Agent Hero

_**Thanks for the review :D**_


	5. Chapter 4: Dragoon

_**AN- Continuing backstory. Can you believe it? Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! Please love me :'(**_

**_Before you read-Yes i meant dragoon not dragon. Why? Its spelled like dragon to strike fear into ones heart. Def:_****_to force by oppressive measures; coerce; oppress._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dragoon**

_Eight years ago…_

"I thought you said you wouldn't disappoint?" The command leader snarled at the young agent.

Rachelle ignored the taunting and continued sparing with the young male assigned as her partner for this round. She did not know his name, nor did she care. She could not get attached to anyone. Attachments were a weakness; they would only lead to pain and disappointment. She continued fighting. The young male was skilled, but not enough. As soon as she saw an opening, she took it. She swooped her leg underneath his, effectively knocking him down to the ground, and before he had a chance to recover and rise she leaped atop him and prevented him from moving and win. He struggled a bit before realizing he had no chance and tapped out sinking in defeat. Rachelle stood victorious an stuck her hand out to help the kid to his feet, but one look from her commanding officer made her rethink her decision and instead pushed him back down as cover. She did not need to get in trouble again.

"Your technique is sloppy. It will not work on a highly trained official. You perfect it or you die. Again, this time with 5125." The trainer criticized.

Another man stepped up, no older than 14 and got into fighting position. The younger boy who she originally fought stood up and walked to the other students, head bowed in shame.

"2589. Mr. Skwimmer," the instructor called.

The young boy lifted his head, giving her his full attention. Ready for whatever lecture he would receive.

"Dragoon not," she sentenced.

His face paled as white as a ghost. No one blamed him. Anyone who was sentenced there had the same reaction if not worse. Rachelle gulped. The dragoon was the room failure's go. She'd been there a couple times, so she knew the violent treatment they gave them to force them to be better. If it weren't for the fact that she herself could be sentenced there, she would've apologized and wished him luck. But now she couldn't think about this Skwimmer. She had to focus on being the best.

* * *

_**Slightly longer chapter. Tell me what you think. I live for reviews and they help me write stories faster.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Voters**_

_**A landslide win for this story. Literally only one vote against it and i gave everyone two votes each :P**_


	6. Chapter 5: Cutting loose ends

_**AN-Whats this? A slightly longer chapter? Hooray! I did it. 3 chapters in one day. Sorry for potentially spamming you with updates :D Once again background as requested by my friend.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cutting loose ends**

_A month ago…_

Rachelle was on her first solo mission. Sure she had been on plenty of missions before this one but she had always been with someone. She was determined to do well. For many years she had trained for missions like this. Naisha had even trained her at some. She was determined to do well. She was in the perfect position for a clean shot, like a leopard stalking their prey, ready to pounce. She pulled the trigger sending the bullet flying through the air straight into her victims heart giving them a quick death while ensuring their demise. They were a bad person, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart. She immediately escaped hiding her sniper, prowled the area searching for her second target that was bound to show up. Just as she predicted, he came brining ten men to find the killer. Sadly, he won't be able to see the day she gets caught. He won't be leaving here with her. Or a all. She walked into the room just as he turned to face her. He inspected her closely before recognition shown in his eyes. He started walking towards her as she headed for the corner so she could hide on the other side of the building in an alley way. An alleyway no one else was in. Where there would be no witnesses.

"Rachelle," said the voice she had not heard for oh so long.

She turned and stood, ready to do what was necessary.

"How are you here?" He asked curiously with emotion lacing his voice, "You died the same night as your parents. Sure a body was never found but you've been missing for so long you couldn't have lived."

"That much is true," the young woman said darkly, "she did die that night."

"What happened to you?" Her old friend asked. The one she used to love. The one who knows that it was her that shot the victim, but no judgement was in his voice. No accusations. Just pure kindness.

"I changed," she said, a hint of emotion slipped into her voice but she pushed it down. Emotions were for the weak. They were a weakness, "but I need to cut all ties with my past life."

The man, two years her senior, didn't fully understand. Or he'd be running.

"Its not too late to come back you know," he said in a kind voice, his features soft and forgiving.

"I could never go back," she hissed, her voice ice cold.

The mans eyes held a kindness in them mixed with pity that she just couldn't stand seeing. It made her feel weak. So quick as a cat, she pulled out a cloth with poison on it, ready for this moment and put it on his mouth, pushing it in so he was forced to breath it in. His eyes filled with panic which left as soon as it came. They then shown with a kindness she hadn't seen in a long time. And all too soon, he was dead. His eyes rolling back and his body going limp in her arms. She was wrong. He did know what she was planning. He was willing to die though. For what reason? She didn't know. But she would later.

"I'm sorry," she murmured a single tear slipped down her cheek. She swiped it with her finger and looked at the offending drop of water.

"You were a weakness. I had to get rid of you once and for all so I can finally reach my true potential."

"_So I can get my long waited revenge to those that killed my family," _She thought to herself.

With that, she returned to base for a mission from the head. One that she hadn't expected and wasn't prepared for. Handpicked. What made the top see her worthy for this mission, she will never know, but now she had their attention and no way to shake it.

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Voters**_

_**I promised one or two chapters so heres a third for not posting sooner. :D**_

_**I'm opening another poll for this week that closes Saturday. I'll post on Monday or Tuesday or Sunday.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Base

**Chapter 6**

_**AN-Sorry. Quick today. Super busy with school, proof reading someone elses, and helping my siblings. Long overdue chapter! Sorry for the shortness, i'll see what i can do with the next one. Im not good with writing long ones obviously.**_

* * *

_Now..._

The entire base was covered in guards. There was only one prisoner. One prisoner was worth 137 guards. It was a high value person that was for sure. But if she was so valuable, why were they slowly breaking her? Everyday we would hear her screams. She begged for mercy but would never give them what they wanted. It would be so much better for her if she just accepted her fate. Rachelle wished they didn't choose her as one of the guards. They choose the best. The top of the classes. Apparently her mentor didnt think of her as low as she thought. Rachelle had been taught to torture and not to care but she couldn't shake the feeling now. Even after she'd tortured others herself, this girl was different. Maybe it was because she'd last so long. She was a fighter. Rachelle sighed and continued on with her rounds. She couldn't shake the urge to do something though.

* * *

_**Long overdue chapter sorry. Anybody else dying because AoS ended?**_

_**Dedicated to: followers. It means a lot guys. 3**_


	8. Chapter 7,8,9: Hell

_**AN- I got another chapter. I also have this amazing person who shall help me write poems because i suck at that obviously. :3 I put chapter 8 and 9 together because they are super super short. Ha realized i never did seven so why not just add it in here as well! Makes it look longer. I'll see what i can do about my chapter length.**_

_**Disclaimer: Am i allowed to say i own SHIELD? Please?**_

* * *

**Chapter 7/8/9**

_One year ago..._

"What do you say?" The man asked with a wicked smile, "wanna talk now sweetheart?"

The girl on the floor with a black, swollen eye and blood dripping from her lip looked up at him, defiance shinning in her eyes. She spit blood onto his face.

"Never bitch," she said firmly.

The man looked at her, disgust clear on his features before it morphed into pity.

"Your pain," he shrugs before walking out the room and was replaced with two men carrying knifes.

_Five months ago..._

"Your making this so much harder than it has to be," the mysterious man told her.

"I will never help you," the young woman spit out before coughing blood onto the floor.

The man made a tutting sound, shaking his head in disappointment. With that he left, once again two men coming in but this time dragging her away to a new room. She preferred the previous torture methods compared to this one.

_One month ago..._

Red lights flashed through the halls. People were running, panicked trying to secure the base. In her cell, Skye had no idea what was going on. Her mind was hazy and blood was everywhere. She used the little strength she had to barely lift her head. The door was blurry and she saw a black dot come and grab her. They shook her making her pounding head worse. They ended up simply dragging her out of the room. As she bumped along the floor, she dazily looked around to see the agents scrambling for guns. Then she was laid on the floor, the man towering over her had been the one that caused her so much pain these past months. She wasn't sure how long she'd been here but it had to be months by now. The man took the guards gun from his belt and used it to slam into her face, successfully knocking her out. When she awoke she was once again in a dark cell, the only difference being the cell was clean. She had a feeling it wouldn't be clean for long. She looked down and was surprised to see they had stitched her back up. That could only mean they were going to cause the injuries all over again. She sighed as a the door opened. She looked up to see a woman in her twenties walk into the room. The young woman gave her a once over before scowling at her.

"You don't have to worry about the pain anymore," she said.

"Yeah right bitch," Skye sarcastically responded.

"My name is Naisha and I'm going to be taking care of you from now on," the woman stated with her eyebrow raised, "but i've been given orders to let you suffer for a bit longer."

With that she walked out the room leaving Skye to ponder over her words and fear what was to come.

_**Red skull is red,**_

_**Kree are blue,**_

_**Life kind sucks,**_

_**So how are you?**_

_**Dedicated to: **_**_LouiseLH, angelintraining118, SHIELD Agent Hero, and guest for reviewing and being amazing. Thanks for the support guys._**


End file.
